leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nautilus/@comment-86.1.71.195-20120216034519
Sadface, Rylais doesnt proc his W. With that, an AP Tank build wont really cut it well IMO. After running around with him for a bit, I think to conclude that warmogs is the best and probably only HP item he will need in the game. With a Warmogs + Shurelias, he'll be running around with +170, give or take, on his shield. The shield CD is the big problem; with a cooldown of over 10s, its not something to take lightly. Therefore, Frozen Heart and Shurelias are kinda mandatory. That's 40% CDR for a CC tank, allowing him to throw those anchors every 6s at level 18 at people, or every 3 (I think?) at walls to move away from people. Though to be honest, if he gets caught, he probably aint getting away. So, the core build I would put down for this guy is Warmogs, Frozen Heart, Shurelias, Negatron Cloak, Boots. That's 5 items you should be able to get in any normal game, unless it's gone so badly that by the end of it you really cant get any cash; in which case the cheap tank build will have to do, just like any tank. His AP ratios arent terrible, in fact they are pretty good on his Q and his R, and W deceptively does a lot of damage if he can even get 2 or 3 swings off. E may not do as much as people would like, but if they get hit by all 3 bursts, then it's technically a 1.5:1 ap ratio, isnt it? Therefore I would recommend getting an abyssal + rabaddon's deathcap as the last, expensive, luxury item. Those 2 items will give him hitting power of nearly 300 AP(?), which translates to about 130+150 damage over time per hit on W, consistent damage of 370 from E every 6 seconds, and a tonne of owwwwww from every Q that hits a squishy. Yes, I think this makes him rather squishy for his role, and yes he'll explode if everyone else is as fed as he is. You CAN just run a normal tank build, if you like, but there isnt a single tank build that wont have you explode if the enemy team is about as fed as you are. Tanks are like that; you will tank like a boss if you are fed, or explode if they are fed. With this build, I believe that Nautilus serves the purpose of an off-tank as well as a main tank at once, considering his slight increase of survivability via W, the confirmed, undodgeable damage from R, that SHOULD BE USED ON A SQUISHY AT THE BACK ANYWAY, and his ability to stick on the squishy at the back and deal damage in his face, pull him back to you, or run away (with some luck) while your teammates mop up the damaged and shaken squishy and then the remainders. Even if you dont survive, you do a LOT of damage to one person, who cant take that sort of damage because they arent tanky, and you soak damage from them and others, and be a nuisance like every good tank should be. Yes I do differentiate between AP Tanks and Tanky AP. AP Tanks are like Mordekaiser, Vladimir, and Swain; they tank by building a shit tonne load of AP, a bit of survivability, and wreak havoc with their damage. Tanky AP are like Rumble; they may do damage, but they build heavily tanky with some AP items to keep the damage up. Nautilus does not need any damage buff in the early-mid to early-late game at all; he hits for 200 more or less for every hit on every gank, and even when he doesnt he still slows people, knocks people up, and pulls people around. He is not a bruiser who auto-attacks; he is a bruiser who controls people and then hurts them as a sidejob (which is why Nashor's would suck on him; CDR, Attack Speed, AP, but no survivability to help him where it counts the most.) That is my view on Nautilus. Perhaps I am wrong, but if you pull this build off, I am pretty sure you're having a hell of a fun game.